Spar Games
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 2nd – Kasumi/Ryu – Sparring – 'I like the way your body moves.'


Title: Spar Games

Characters: Kasumi/Ryu

Rating: Teen at best

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Dead or Alive. Team Ninja owns Dead or Alive and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: "I like the way your body moves"

A/N: Prompt for February 2nd – Kasumi/Ryu – Sparring – 'I like the way your body moves.'

Timeline: Pre Games (set when Kasumi was still in the clan)

Word Count: 801

Betaed: No

~~~~Spar Games~~~~

Skin meeting skin sounded through the near empty training room. There was a grunt as a body was flipped, back landing on the padding of the ground.

"You're getting better," Ryu Hayabusa grunted from where he was lying on his back on the ground. His sparring partner Kasumi just grinned.

"And you're holding back," she teased him. Ryu blanched. He thought he was being discreet but she had caught on. He got back onto his feet, shifting back into his fighting stance once more.

"You figured it out," he muttered, embarrassed. Kasumi shrugged.

"I've seen you fight with Hayate. You are more…forceful with him," she explained. Ryu arched an eyebrow in curiosity. He had never seen Kasumi about when he and Hayate were having their sparring session. Kasumi grinned as she pointed upward. Looking up, Ryu could see the beams and realised that she would sit up there to watch them.

"Very sneaky," he commended her.

"Thanks, I try," she told him before moving in to attack him. Ryu managed to deflect her attack, moving to the side and bringing up his leg to kick her but Kasumi blocked it, spinning away from him. Her hair spun with her movements, her skirt of her outfit flared slightly to reveal white knickers before they fell back into place. He felt a flush cross his cheek as he dove after her, bringing his fist up and toward her. She ducked under fist, her left hand coming up to his elbow, blocking the move and slammed her other fist into his stomach.

Ryu doubled over before he swung his free arm around, grabbing her right thigh and lifted it, catching her off guard and both of them slammed into the ground with a heavy thud and grunts before harsh breathing filled the room.

"That was a good move," Kasumi told him, her eyes pinned onto the ceiling as she fought to get her breathing back to normal.

"Thanks, you too," he told her, his forehead resting on the floor before he managed to shake himself out as he realised he was lying on top of her. Scrambling to his feet, he helped her up too. "Again?" he asked and Kasumi nodded. Both of them got back into their fighting stances before Kasumi pulled her disappearing act, cherry blossoms floating in her space before Ryu felt a hard thud against his back. He stumbled forward before spinning around and caught Kasumi's leg in mid kick before shoving her back and diving forward. He dropped down, swinging his left out to catch Kasumi's ankles but she jumped up into the air to avoid the kick.

Ryu propelled himself up into the air, following Kasumi as he grabbed her into a hug, spinning upward before he twisted their bodies so his feet pressed against the ceiling, propelling them down toward the ground before they slammed into it.

Kasumi rolled away from Ryu, returning to her feet a bit dizzy. Ryu took the chance and ran toward her once more, tackling her body. Kasumi managed to twist herself out of the tackle, doing a back-flip as she did, catching Ryu in the chin and off guard. Ryu stood still for a moment, giving her the chance to spin, slamming her foot into his stomach and sending him flying a few feet across the room. He landed on the ground with a thud before shifting to watch as she ran toward him.

Kasumi came to a slow as she neared him, concern clear on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him up. Ryu nodded. Kasumi gave him a shy smile before backing away from him.

"I like the way your body moves," Ryu murmured mostly to himself.

"Excuse me?" Kasumi asked; her brows furrowed as she tried to decipher what Ryu had, causing the boy to stutter before shaking his head, refusing to say anything else. A look of amusement crossed her face before she quickly schooled it as they got back into their fighting stance. They were about to start again when a shadow appeared in the doorway and they turned to see Joe Hayabusa, Ryu's father, standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's nearly dinner time," he told them before arching an eyebrow at their startled looks. "You have been here since afternoon," he told them with traces of amusement. They blushed as they stepped away from each other before grabbing their stuffs as Joe disappeared back into the house obviously to wash up in time for dinner.

Kasumi was the first one to reach the door when she stopped.

"Oh," she looked over her shoulder and him and gave him a cheeky grin. "And I like the way your body moves too." She left the training room, leaving a flustered Ryu behind.

The End


End file.
